


Eclipsa x Katison - an influencer love story

by NessieTheSeaMonster



Series: Eclipsa X People [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, Influencer, Instagram Model, Jell-O shots, Pile Sex, Throbbing Manhood, TikTok, Tokmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieTheSeaMonster/pseuds/NessieTheSeaMonster
Summary: Being an influencer is hard but having an overwhelming attraction to a sexy stranger is even harder.
Relationships: Eclipsa/Katison Leer, Original Female Character/Katison Leer
Series: Eclipsa X People [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835986
Kudos: 2





	Eclipsa x Katison - an influencer love story

**Author's Note:**

> for those interested in katison: https://www.instagram.com/kadisonloveskats/

It was a quiet saturday night for eclipsa and by quiet i mean an all out rager as she went to her ninth influencer party in the last five days. sigh. how hard it was to live the life of a famous unif model/ instagram model/ tiktok star/ tiktok brand ambassador. it was almost a bore at this point. Eclipsa had no one that could challenge her impossible influencer status. 

she arrived at the super secret influencer party for cool people and saw all the same boring faces as always - the same tiktok girl with blue lollipop, jojo siwa, and - oh ho - after all this time, was there someone new?! Pouting sexily from across the room was a face eclipsa had never seen before. it almost reminded her of something, someone that she used to know in her old, pre influencer life, but no. this was someone completely new. 

Exuding lust and hormones Eclipsa put on her best sexy stand and channeled her inner second half of that song that dissed someone’s waifu to go over and talk to that sexy stranger. 

“Hi,” the stranger introduced herself breathily, “I’m kadison leer.”

Eclipsa could see the outline of kattisons throbbing manhood bulging through her sweater vest and trendy leather pants. She knew she had to have kadison, whoever she was. She grabbed kaddison by the rayon wool blend on her sweater and moaned “well kaddison, whoever you are, I dare you to fuck me, right here in this tokmas brand expansion party.” 

Their passion barely contained, eclipsa and kadison fell in a sexy sexy pile in the middle of a tray of jell-o shots and in a spray of glass and gelatin they made sweet kinky love all through the night as all their friends filmed it and put it on tiktok. Thus was the story of how katison and Eclipsa redefined how cringey tiktok could be for eternity, and truly earned the title of brand ambassador in earnest.


End file.
